Where My Heart Belongs
by McGorgeous
Summary: Addek fic.Addison and Derek never got married, never met,... now Addison is working at Seattle Grace. Addek
1. Meeting Addison Montgomery

And yet another Addek fic lol.

So, Addison and Derek never met before, now it´s her first day at seattle grace.

Special thanks to Wu and Deena :)

Where My Heart Belongs

**Meeting Addison Montgomery**

It was Addison´s first day of work.

She had just accepted the offer, her old professor Richard Webber had made her, and moved to Seattle with her fiancé, Nick.

Addison took one final look in the mirror as she nervously tried to pin the loose strands of her bun back in and then hurried down the stairs.

"Bye" she called out over her shoulder, closing the big wooden door behind her.

"Bye" Nick mumbled to himself somehow considering she had already left.

He knew she was late but that had never bothered her before. _Maybe it´s just the new job… _he thought to himself and pushed his doubts back.

Addison was tapping her nails onto the desk in front of her. She was waiting for Richard to get her.

Get her for meeting the rest of the staff.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, it was like the first day of school.

Except that she now was about to get thrown into a tank full of sharks, just waiting for bag.

"Addison? You ready?" Addison hadn´t noticed Richard was standing next to her. She had been too lost in her thoughts that pretty much just circled around her close heart attack.

"Uh, yeah…" she looked up at her former professor who raised his eyebrows at her, as he had done so often back in med school "well, as ready as you can be, considering I´ll pass out, or die, which would actually be so much less painful for me…" word vomit´ started to come out and Addison knew it, but she couldn´t control this, it always happened when she was nervous, and Richard knew that as well.

"It´ll be fine and you met most of them when you came in for the interview" Richard tried to calm her down and it seemed to work.

"Thanks" Addison gave him a grateful smile, she didn´t know if she´d make it through this day without Richard by her site.

"Dude, how long do we have to keep waiting here?" Preston groaned, turning towards Derek.

"I have absolutely—" he stopped as the door opened and Richard guided the woman from the interview a few weeks ago into the room.

She wore her auburn colored hair in a bun, a few strands tucked behind her ear. Derek couldn´t help but stare at her. He knew it was rude, but she was stunning and he was captivated by her presence right the second right the second she was within his vision range.

"So, I´d like you all to welcome Addison Montgomery our new OB/GYN and Neonatal surgeon" Richard introduced the tall red head.

After a few minutes of shaking hands Richard motioned Addison to sit down and she made her way over to the seat next to Derek.

"Hey, Derek Shepherd, nice to meet you" he whispered looking at her and offered her his hand.

"Hi, Addison Montgomery, nice to meet you" she smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

"Pleasure is all mine" Derek quickly said before they both had to focus on Richard again, before he´d shush them.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Derek´s head snapped up from the chart he was skimming and saw Addison standing in front of him with a tray in her hands.

"Sure" he quickly moved some charts off of the chair next to him.

"Thanks" she sat down and smiled gratefully at him. "You know, it feels like High School. Everyone stares at me like I´m some geek."

"Well, to be honest, the interns always will keep staring at you"

"Oh YAY! This already sounds like fun!" Addison replied sarcastically.

Derek had to laugh at the face she made "It´s more fun than you think it is." He then said, somewhat flirtatiously.

"Maybe you´re right, which I, by the way, seriously doubt" Addison quickly gave him a smile so he won´t think she was some arrogant surgeon who doubted everything and everyone. Even though she wasn´t sure if she wasn´t just that.

"So, where are you from?" Derek asked her, turning towards her.

"New York, Manhattan to be more exact" Addison answered "you?" she took a bite of her sandwich and waited for him to answer.

"Impressive, a job in Manhattan, wow. I´m from Greenwich, Connecticut." He replied, running his hand through his dark hair.

"You´re married?" Addison then answered after seeing the ring on his finger.

"Yeah, almost three years. What about you? Boyfriend or single surgeon with a cat?"

"Engaged actually and I do have a cat, her name´s Deena." Addison answered, a smile gracing over her lips.

"You´re not wearing a ring" Derek said confused and furrowed his eyebrows together, glancing at her hand.

"I know, can´t stand rings. Well, rings with diamonds on them, I have it at home though"

"Seriously?" Derek looked at her in disbelieve.

"Seriously" Addison confirmed laughing about the look he gave her.

Push that little blue button on the left and make me happy :)

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	2. The Misses

So, another chappie.

My horse says hi and gives you all the bests for x-mas, so do I btw.

I´m eating cookies right now, so, sorry if there are some mistakes in here, but the cookies are yummmmm. And no worries I didn´t bake them.

Enjoy the few days left of the yummy season.

I want nice reviews, and lots of them Pretty Please with a cherry on top

I don´t own anything GA related, if I would Addek would be happy! All I have is sarcasm, books, dvds, a sparkling personality and an empty wallet!

Pass your hate mail and all to Emily, since she told me I should post this ;)

**The Misses**

It had been a few weeks since Addison had started her new job as attending at Seattle Grace.

She and Derek spend most of their time together and had gotten really close.

"Honey? You ready to go?" Kirsten called out, gazing upstairs where her husband was getting ready for work.

"Yeah" he shortly replied, now standing next to his wife.

"So, when am I gonna meet your new colleague? He sounds fun" Kirsten raised her eyebrows at her husband and waited for him to answer her question.

XXX

"You still haven´t told her that your new colleague is a woman? Seriously Derek?" Preston turned towards Derek when they were standing in the hall, a wtf?!-expression on his face.

"Well, I didn´t tell her that she´s a girl." Derek shrugged, trying to downplay it.

"How? I mean—" Preston stopped, he couldn´t think of the right words to say.

"It never came up, she just assumes that my new colleague is a guy."

"You´re gonna have to tell her"

"Yah, I know." Derek sighed, how would he tell his wife that his new co-worker was a woman. He could just invite her over and go like my new colleague´. _No, this definitely won´t work _Derek shook his head, trying to figure out a way to tell Kirsten.

"Anyway, I have to go, surgery." Preston startled Derek out of his thoughts and headed down the hall.

"See you later" Derek absently said, running his fingers through his hair.

_There´s nothing bad about the fact that I haven´t told her yet. She´ll be understanding and we´ll laugh about this, right? Yeah, it´ll be fine._

_But why on earth didn´t I tell—_

"Hey" Derek jumped and looked at Addison like she was some monster all the kids dread and just jumped out from under his bed. "You okay?" she furrowed her eyebrows together and gave him a questioning glare.

"Yeah, sorry, you just… uh… hi" Derek said, still confused and surprised about his jumpiness.

"You sure" Addison asked just to make sure he really was fine, with a smile gracing on her lips at the expression on his face and the tousled hair. All in all he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Yah, I´m fine, really." He reassured, still slightly baffled about the situation.

"Okay" she then said, leaning against the wall next to him "You know, if you wanna talk" Addison turned her head to the side and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Derek gave her a smile and decided to take her offer, but not this time, about this problem.

XXX

Preston was talking to his intern, George O´Malley, when he noticed a familiar looking tall woman at the Nurses´ station, talking to Olivia.

"O´Malley, excuse me for a sec" he quickly said to the confused intern and started running down the hall.

"Hey, why were you running?" Derek raised an eyebrow at Preston when he had finally reached him.

"You won´t be laughing when I tell you who´s here" Preston was able to breathe out. He had to admit, he was out of shape.

"Who is it?"

"Kirsten"

"So?" Derek frowned at Preston who rolled his eyes at so much stupidity.

"You told her about Addison not being a guy?" Derek´s face dropped at that, he had always put it off and now he was kicking himself for that.

"Oh no"

"I told you"

"Hello guys" Addison said cheerfully as she entered the room.

"Derek, here you are!" Derek and Preston looked from Kirsten to Addison and from Addison to Kirsten. "Hi, I´m Kirsten Shepherd" she turned towards Addison and offered her a hand.

"Addison Montgomery, nice to meet you" Addison and Kirsten shook hands, both women didn´t notice the looks the guys exchanged.

"It´s a pleasure to meet you. You work here?" Kirsten asked.

"Yes, I´m the new attending, just took this job" Addison smiled at the tall blond woman in front of her.

"So you´re Derek´s new colleague" Kirsten gave Derek a questioning look.

"Bye ladies, I have to go" Preston quickly made his way out of the room, trying not to get involved.

"Derek didn´t tell you?" Addison furrowed her eyebrows together. She´d thought Derek had already told his wife about her since they had spent every day together, but apparently she was wrong.

"No, I think he failed to mention" Kirsten smiled politely at Addison and gave Derek a questioning look.

**Push the button, pretty please!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	3. Seattle and the Elevators

**Merry Christmas you guys!!!**

So, I actually didn´t write my ud in church as i intented to, but i did on x-mas eve. Although it´s almost 7 and I am tired and have a migraine now. So, be kind if it´s crap or filled with mistakes. I did keep my promise, updated on x-mas! YAY

so, christmas gift for Emily, hope you enjoy LOL

**Don´t own anything anymore, don´sue me! Seriously, don´t!**

**Seattle and the Elevators**

Previously on „Where my Heart Belongs":

"So, when am I gonna meet your new colleague? He sounds fun" (Kirtsen)

"You still haven´t told her that your new colleague is a woman?!" (Preston)

"Addison Montgomery, nice to meet you" (Addie)

"So you´re Derek´s new colleague" (Kirsten)

"Derek didn´t tell you?" (Addie)

"No, I think he failed to mention" (Kirsten)

XXX

"No, I think he failed to mention" Kirsten smiled politely at Addison and gave Derek a questioning look.

"Uh, yeah, so, Kirsten, this is Addison, the new OB/GYN…and neonatal surgeon" he added because of the look on Addison´s face. "Addie, this is Kirsten, my wife"

"It´s nice to meet you" Addison smiled awkwardly at the looks the married couple exchanged and decided it would probably be best to just let them discuss or whatever in private. "I have to go now, bye" she quickly said and fled the room.

"Seriously?!" Kirsten raised her voice looking furiously at her husband.

"What seriously?" he asked and rolled his eyes at how complicated it must be for women to form sensible sentences.

"Seriously as in you not telling me your new colleague is a woman who, FYI, looks like Catherine Deneuve seriously!" Kirsten said through gridded teeth, trying to keep it down.

"Catherine who?" Derek questioned with a confused look on the face, clearly he had never heard that name before.

"A French actress, but that´s not the point here Derek!" Kirsten tried to get him to focus. Apparently he had no idea why she was that upset with him.

"No, really, Kiki, correction: There is NO point" that second Derek´s pager went off "I´ve to take this" he started making his way towards the door.

"But—" she started but was cut off by him "Let´s just talk about this later, okay?" without waiting for her response Derek left the room.

"Fine, walk away Derek. It´s what you do best" Kirsten sighed, looking around in the empty room.

XXX

"Mad wife?" Addison asked Derek when he walked up to her at the Nurses´ station.

"Mad wife" he confirmed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why didn´t you tell her?" she didn´t look at him, just stared at the wall on the other side of the hall.

"Because I thought it didn´t matter" Derek sighed, trailing his gaze to Addison.

"Then you don´t know anything about women" she smirked, now finally looking at him.

"I guess I don´t, huh? Who´s Catherine Deneuve by the way?" Derek furrowed his eyebrows together and gave her a questioning look.

"A French actress" Addison called out over her shoulder as she started walking away, it was time to check on a patient again.

"I already know that!" Derek yelled behind her so she´d still hear him on the other end of the hall.

Addison just shrugged and smirked at him, almost running into a nurse.

XXX

"Hey" Addison greeted Derek as she stepped into the empty elevator.

"Hi, so, who is Catherine Deneuve?" Derek asked with a frown.

"A French actress, she was in Voleurs Les, The Child Of The Night. I have no idea if she´s any hood though, I fell asleep while watching." Addison gave him a smirk, pushing the button to her floor.

"That ´s enough for me never touching any of her movies, ever"

Suddenly the lights went out and the elevator stopped, leaving Addison and Derek in complete darkness.

"What the—" Derek moved towards the emergency button and pushed it, once, twice, nothing.

"I guess we´re stuck here" he sighed, turning around, even though he couldn´t see Addison.

"Oh, that´s just the cherry on top of a wonderful day. It´s not that I have surgery or something." Addison shook her head, her voice sounding surprisingly weak.

"Hey, what´s wrong?" Derek questioned concern evident in his voice.

"Well, remember that I´m one of the best surgeons in this country before you judge me, okay?"

Derek had to smile at that that was something only Addison would say "I will remember that."

"Fine, I´m kinda scared." She admitted.

"Aww, it´ll be alright" Derek assured, stepping closer towards here until he was right in front of her and at least could see her a bit.

"Sure?" Addison asked, rising an eyebrow and looking into his eyes that sparkled in the darkness.

"Sure" he confirmed, wrapping his arms protectively around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear, which sent tiny tingles up and down Derek´s spine.

"You´re welcome" he whispered his response, taking the scent of her hair in as he rubbed little circles on her back. Addison´s mind was running on overdrive, before it temporarily shut down, letting her enjoy the jolts of electricity and the butterflies in her stomach. After a minute or two both of them pulled back, looking into each other's eyes. Their faces only inches apart, just a little gap between their lips. Derek let his gaze drift from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes again. He slowly leaned in closer, Addison´s eyes fluttering close in anticipation of feeling his lips on hers.

She let out a low moan of pleasure, her skin tingling under his feathery touch as he slowly moved one hand from her back down to rest on her hip. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. As the intensity of the kiss was growing and the air sizzling with longing, Derek pinned her against the cold wall behind them. He then slowly started tracing the outline of her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance which she granted. Addison massaged his tongue with her own, moaning as she felt his fingers tracing the waistband of her skirt…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Push the button, be nice, after all, i updated on christmas**


	4. Seattle and the Elevators Part II

So, hope you all love me now, I updated before leaving for about a week :).

**Rating: M**

Squee written by Emily and me. Thankies for the great help LOL

****

**Seattle and the Elevators Part II**

Addison moved one of her hands from behind his neck to his back, drawing him closer to her, she let the other one play with his hair. He moved his lips to her neck, alternating between sucking and licking the soft skin while his left hand moved up to the end of her top, hiking it up.

Addison let out a low moan and started pushing his lap coat off his shoulders.

He slowly discarded her blouse and fused his lips to hers again, savoring every detail; He had secretly dreamed about this every night but never had he thought that someday it would truly happen.

Addison pulled him closer, pushing her tongue into his mouth. She pushed the buttons of his shirt through the holes, letting it fall on the floor and mingle with her blouse.

He kissed her harder, his hand unclasping her bra quickly, not having the patience or will to go slow anymore.

She ran her fingers up and down his sleek stomach and then moved them back to his dark hair.

Derek ran his hands up and down her thighs, pulling her skirt up to her hips before looking into her sparkling emerald eyes which were filled with lust.

Addison stared back at him, biting her lips at the intensity of the moment, she gave him a quick nod, letting him know that she wanted this.

He smiled when he saw her nod, quickly kissing her as he let her down on the floor to take her panties off.

She started unbuckling his belt, kissing her way down from his shoulders to his chest.

He held his breath as he felt her unbuckling his belt and closed his eyes, praying to every God he knew the elevator wouldn't start anytime soon.

Addison unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, letting her fingers run up and down his chest again.

He breathed heavily when she looked at him, he picked up her left leg and moaned deeply when he slid into her slowly.

She felt her body burn with ecstasy, hoping it wasn´t yet another dream, which followed her every night and she had tried her best to hide them.

Derek closed his eyes and let his head fall in the crook of her neck, setting a steady pace

Addison let out a low moan of pleasure as she wrapped one of her legs around his hips.

He held her thighs and stroked them with his skilled surgeon fingers and the hot skin on her neck with his tongue as he rocked his hips against hers.

She gasped at the many sensations she was experiencing and started moving her hips upwards, meeting his.

Derek lifted his head to look at her, barely believing he was really here with her, making love to her, not even thinking about Kiki or Nick for a second; Right now, the only thing real was him and Addison

Their gazes met and Addison had to swallow hard at the look he gave her and at the feelings she was experiencing ever since they had met.

He studied her face, mesmerized by her beauty. "I love you Addison" he whispered, thrusting deeper into her.

Addison felt herself getting lightheaded, but wanted him to know how she felt "I love you too" she was able to moan out.

He smiled when he heard her say it back and attacked her lips once again, taking her bottom lip between his, rocking his hips faster as he felt her getting closer.

She kissed him back eagerly, pulling him closer towards her.

Derek groaned loudly and felt himself getting carried away more and more as their rhythm increased.

Addison moved one of her legs up towards her hip, pushing her hips off the ground against his.

He kissed her chest, sucking at the silky pale skin between her breasts as he felt himself coming closer to his release.

She moaned his name out loudly, urging him to go faster.

Derek got the hint and thrust into her faster and harder, sucking her earlobe "Addie".

Her breathing started to become more and more labored as he increased his pace once again.

Groaning, he threw his head back when she started squeezing herself around him again, barely able to hold back himself.

Addison lost it that second, buckling her hips up uncontrollably and moaning his name out over and over again.

"Addison" Derek gasped out, not getting enough of her; he kissed her, trying to muffle both their moans but couldn't care because he couldn't love the way she moaned out his name more.

She arched her back, pushing him deeper inside of her.

"Oh my God" he moaned when she pushed him deeper inside of her. He took hold of her thighs again and spread them a little further, searching for her g-spot to push her over the edge.

Addison yelled out in pure pleasure as he hit the spot, her body started trembling with ecstasy.

He smiled when he heard her yelling out, thrusting back in to stroke the spot again.

She scratched her nails down his back, getting lost in the moment of pure bliss.

Derek softly bit into her shoulder, trying not to scream out.

When Addison slowly came down from her high she looked up at Derek.

He stared into her eyes and let go himself, thrusting into her one last time.

She started kissing her way down from his neck to his stomach and up again.

"Wow..." Derek said, still breathing heavily "You have no idea how many times I dreamed about that" he fell next to her and pulled her on top of him.

"Hmhmm" she murmured while kissing his chest lightly "me too"

"Really?" Derek asked somewhat surprised while he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Really" she confirmed with a smile, placing a kiss on his lips.

He quickly pecked her lips, stroking her cheek "Addi, where do we go from here?"

"That was supposed to be my line" she smiled softly "You´re the one who´s married... which makes me the adulterous bitch" she sighed and got up to get dressed before the elevator would start moving again.

"Addison...what? No" Derek said unbelievably "You are NOT an adulterous bitch and I have no regret, not at all" he quickly wipes his boxers from the floor and put them on before walking over to her

She turned around, looking for her skirt "It does and it´s not all that easy... Could we please talk about this some other time?"

"Addie I know that this isn't easy but if we're not talking about this now then when are we?"

"Maybe when we´re out of this elevator and I´m dressed!"

Derek closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Do you regret it? Because I honestly need to know"

She flipped around and smiled at him "I don´t, but just think about this!"

"Think about what? I love you, that's all that matters to me" he said, unable to hold back a smile of his own "And I know that you love me too"

Addison closed her eyes and sighed "I do love you, more than anyone in the world, but it´s complicated!" she opened her eyes and felt the elevator moving and quickly put the last piece of clothing back on.

"I know" he said barely audible and quickly puts on his jeans and shirt "Are you on call tonight?"

"Hmhm" she nodded and looked at him again "are you?"

"Yeah...maybe we could talk tonight?"

"Yah, we should..."

"Okay where?"

"uhm, I have no idea where you can talk in this hospital without everyone hearing it... on-call room?"

"Okay well attending on-call room at 7?" he pushed the 'Close doors' button when the elevator opened

"sure, but why did you push that button?" she frowned at him, not getting that move.

"Because I need to do this one more time before you go" he put his lips on hers, tenderly kissing her.

She smiled and pulled back a little "Thank you"

"The pleasure was all mine" he grinned and winked at her when the doors opened again "See you at 7"

"See you then" she stepped out of the elevator, trying to smooth her hair down.

He looked over his shoulder as he watched her walk away and smiled to himself, shaking his head.

**Be nice and push the blue button!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!**


	5. I Wont Dance

Don´t own it!

Gonna take the world over though evil laug 

**I Won´t Dance**

Weeks had passed since they had their talk and Addison and Derek slowly went back to normal.

They had agreed not to let everyone know about their secret relationship that they still hid like the army a top secret attack.

„So, I hope you´ll all attend to the gala." Richard´s voice startled Addison out of the thought she had been lost in. She must´ve missed the entire speech she realized when she heard the other doctors clapping and starting to talk.

„What´s all this about?" Derek whispered in her ear, it seemed like he pretty much got as much of the announcement as she had.

„I have no idea" she admitted with a smile gracing over her lips, like always when she was close to Derek. Really, it was embarrassing, she was grinning like a total idiot and couldn´t concentrate on anything or anyone, which was really helpful when she was talking to patients or her interns.

„Great, welcome to the club." Derek smiled back at her, subconciously looking her up and down, from the auburn colored hair to her long legs which she had crossed.

„Well, glad to be joining then. So, it was something about a gala, right?" she furrowed her eyebrows together, trying to think of anything she could´ve caught through her thoughts.

„You two didn´t get anything, did you?" their heads snapped up and they saw Richard standing in front of them, giving his two attendings a questioning look.

„Not a thing sir" Addison replied with a somewhat apologizing smile on the lips.

„What has been going on with you two?" Richard sighed. He knew that there was something, but he couldn´t put his finger on it. They acted like two love-sick teenagers, but this was impossible.Derek had been married for three years and he knew that Addison was engaged.

„Nothing" both answered him at the same time, smiling awkwardly at each other.

„We´ve both been busy with our patient" Derek continued „That´s all, we can´t really figure out what´wrong with her."

„Well, I hope you´ll have a solvation for that soon then. Anyway, what I was talking about was the charity gala, which I know you hate" he added by the look on their faces „but you HAVE to attend to. Hope you´ll bring Kirsten and Nick. Friday, at seven." Richard finished and walked towards the door.

„So" Addison sighed, turning towards Derek once again, when everyone had left and they were alone in the conference room.

„Well, I guess we won´t be going together then" Derek finished, speaking Addison´s mind.

„Yeah" she sighed „Well, I mean since we´ve decided that making all this public wouldn´t be good, that´s kinda logical"

„True, wish I could take you though" Derek gave her a smile while getting up. Once standing he offered her a hand, which she took and he pulled her on her feet, next to him. She gazed around in the room, before quickly pecking his lips. „That´s alright, right?" Addison raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. „Oh yeah, totally" he confirmed with a nod, kissing her again.

„But, unfortunately" Addison started, placing one last kiss on his lips before continuing „we have lives to safe".

„You got it" he laughed and they both made their way out of he room.

XXX

„What exactly is this tonight?" Addison heard her fiancee´s voice from downstairs. She let out a sigh, she still had to tell him about Derek and honesty she had no idea how she was going to do this… It´s not you, it´s me´ usually just meant yah-ha! It IS you!´, it was like I think we should see other people´ Haha, I already am!´. It was like a boyfriend telling you he loves spending time with you after you´ve asked him where the relationship was going.

„It´s a charity gala" she quickly explained while making her way down the stairs.

„And you have to go?"

„And I have to go"

„I´d rather stay here and spend some time with you" Nick announced, wrapping his arms around Addison´s waist, trying to kiss her, but she quickly tilted her head, so he was kissing her cheek. Addison didn´t know if this happened subconciously, but she knew her „hints" weren´t so subtle anymore. „I´m sorry, but we´ll be late" she freed herself out of his grasp, making her way towards the door.

XXX

„Why didn´t you go with Addison? You know how much I hate those kinda stuff!" Kirsten threw her husband a begging look, hoping she would be able to get out of this for once! She already knew what was expecting her. A long evening filled with boring chit-chat and small talk. And then there were those conversation, which seemed like a walk through a desert, no water or palm in sight, just that it was an interesting subject. Kirsten usually just nodded along, and when her eyes fell close and she started drifting off to dream land, she explained it with „I closed my eyes, so I can concentrate on what you were saying. I mean, _really _listen to it, with all my senses available.".

„Well, because Richard wants you there too. I know you hate this, I do and I would´ve taken Addison, but Richard is acting weird these days." He quickly said, walking over to the door.

„He´s not the only one" Kirsten mumbled and then walked over towards him.

XXX

„Hey, having an oh-so-exciting evening yourself?" Derek asked Addison as he stood next to her at the bar.

„Like you wouldn´t believe! Some guy actually told me about dinosaurs. Some kinda story with a little bone that prooved that they actually DID fly" she answered, faking excitement.

„Oh my god, that´s even worse than the cavemen story, which I didn´t get a thing of because I thought if I´d actually listen to that, I´d die. Or at least wanna jump out of that window" he pointed towards one of the huge windows.

„What did you think about then?" Addison asked, furrowing her eyebrows together.

„Uhm, if I were a superhero, who could fly AND be invisible, that would be the best" he answered her, slightly embarrassed.

„Aww, how cute" Addison laughed and crinkled her nose „I´d prefer telecenesis and reading people´s mind"

„Oh, someone wasn´t popular in high school" Derek started teasing her.

„Well, I wasn´t, but looks like you weren´t either" she gave him a self-satisfied smile and took a sip of her Martini that was standing in front of her.

„True, true" he let his gaze shift over to his wife and Addison´s fiancee, who were trapped in a conversation with the dinosaur dude. „We have to tell them Addie" he looked into her emerald green eyes again.

„I know" she sighed as their eyes locked „I´ve tried to tell him… okay, I haven´t, not really, but that´s because I have no idea what to say. If I say it´s not his fault, that I am in love with someone else, which would be the truth, then this would totally send the wrong message. You know what I´m sayin, right?"

„Yeah I do" he confirmed her conclusion. „We just have to"

„I know."

XXX

„Wanna dance?" Nick looked suggestively at Addison. They were sharing a table with the Shepherds.

„I´d rather not" she turned his offer down, shaking her head. Normally Addison didn´t mind dancing, but on these work things, it was different. She was different.

„Okay" he answered, sitting down again.

„Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" Addison got up and walked out of the room.

„Well, you could dance with me." Kirsten shrugged „I mean, Derek doesn´t dance either and not just today, like all the time" she laughed and shot Derek a look.

„Yeah, of course. Would you do me the honer and dance with me Mrs Shepherd?" he asked formally, offering her his hand, which she took.

Derek watched them dancing and decided to look for Addison.

When he stepped out in the cold enterance hall, he found Addison standing in a dark little corner, lazily leaning against the wall behind her.

„Hey" he greeted her with a smile and walked towards her.

„Hey yourself" she smiled back at him and pushed herself off the

cold wall now standing face to face with him.

„Why did you leave?"

„Like I said, I went to the bathroom and then I stopped here and well, now I´m still standing here. Why don´t you dance?" Addison questioned, raising her eyebrows.

„I don´t know, just won´t dance" he answered, simply shrugging his shoulders.

„Ahh, how fitting" Addison smirked and it took Derek a moment to figure out what she meant, but then it hit him like he just got struck by a lightning, the song that was playing was Frank Sinatra´s **I won´t Dance**.

„Look at that" he laughed, looking at Addison. She was dressed in a black, strapless cocktail dress and had a few starnds of her auburn colored hair pulled back with a green bow, which actually matched her eyes.

„Would you do me the honer and dance with me?" Derek asked her out of the blue, offering his hand to her.

„I thought you don´t dance?" Addison questioned the move he´d just made.

„Well, people can change, right?" he smiled his McDreamy smile at her, that she just couldn´t resisit. So she took his hand in hers and moved towards him.

Derek pulled her closer, letting one of his hands rest on her hip and the other on the small of her back.

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to sway to the music.

„For someone who doesn´t dance you´re pretty good at it" she whispered in his ear, which sent tiny jolts of electricity up and down his spine.

„Well, thank you" he whispered back and smiled.

„Where do you think they are?" Nick asked Kirsten after their dance, both of them wondering where their dates had ended up.

„I don´t know, let´s go look" she suggested, walking towards the enterance hall Addison and Derek were in.

„Ohhh" Kirsten´s eyes widened as she saw them.

„What is it?" Nick asked, coming up behind her, looking over her shoulder. „Ohhh"

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, call me Satan or mean slut, I don´t care lol. Nice liiiittle cliffie, just as usual.

But, with the exception that this is my first day of „vacation" which I swear is just torture! I mean, there are moments I go like „Burn me at the stake and I´d be relieved!"

And really, it´s THAT bad! Or even worse!

SAVE ME FROM THE CRAZY FAMILY!!!!!

**Review please!**

If you´re nice and review, I´ll post my other update soon. Already wrote the next 3.

SOS


	6. The Look

**The Look**

„Ohhh" Nick looked at his fiancé and her what he had thought, just co-worker and friend, looking into each other's eyes and slowly swaying to the music.

„Well" Kirsten sighed „not that this is surprising me in any way"

„WHAT?!" Nick gave her a confused look, mingled with anger, as if she was the one in the arms of another man.

„Have you ever seen them together? I mean that" she pointed at Addison and Derek „had been going on ever since they have met."

„And you´re just okay with this?!"

„No, no, of course I´m not. I mean we´re married for god´s sake! But you see how they´re looking at each other?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows and waiting for him to answer. Nick gave her a quick nod, wanting her to continue. „That´s THE look. The look every woman always wants to see, but almost none of us ever does. The look of pure love. I know this may sound completely foolish, but I he never felt for me like this. And I could tell by the look on his face. Look at Addison and tell me if she ever looked at you this way."

„She loves me" Nick said, not really answering her question.

„But is she in love with you?"

„There is a difference?!"

„Hmhmm, Derek loves me too. You love a friend. But someone you´re IN love with, is the person who has your hand in his or her hands. Someone every part of your heart and soul trusts and loves. It´s that look you need and not an „I love you"." Kirsten slowly explained, still watching Addison and Derek dance in the corner, not able to look away. It was like when there was a car accident, you don´t want to look, but something inside of you forces you to look anyway.

„So, that means… they…" he wasn´t able to say the words his mind was yelling out.

„No, I don´t think they sleep together, once or twice, maybe, but not like committing adultery. I know, sounds stupid, but…" she couldn´t find the words she was looking for and just hoped he´d understand.

„And what do we do now?" nick asked, a sigh following his question.

„We tell them we know" Kirsten answered as if it were a piece of cake to just go like Hey, I know you´re in love with someone else.´ and say you´re fine. This was so surreal, no one could go up to a person that had been in their life for so long, and then say I don´t care´, because this was just a lie.

„We tell them we know." Nick repeated with a heavy sigh escaping his chest.

„Come on, let´s… let´s go" Kirsten said, giving Derek and Addison one last glance and headed towards the doors, Nick following her.

XXX

„Derek?" Addison whispered into his ear once again.

„Hmm?" he somewhat replied, pulling back a little to look at her.

"I love you" she whispered, almost not audible.

Hearing her say those three words made Derek´s smile widen.

"I love you too" he whispered back and then slowly leaned in closer, leaving just a small distance between their lips and waited for Addison to close it.

She tilted her head slightly to the site and nipped at his bottom lip lightly, teasing him.

Derek in return grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer, running his tongue along her bottom lip, waiting for entrance.

Addison smiled against his lips and parted hers, a soft moan escaping her lips.

…TO BE CONTINUED

So, me got candy, me got key to lock door evil laugh Me is HAPPY!

Seriously, skiing rocks

But it´s sooo expensive here and there´s even table dance now rolls eyes I haven´t been here in like… 3 or 4 years… changed sooo much.

Still awesome, you should try lol.

I still think my family is totally insane, btw.

**Review Please**


	7. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

"Derek? We need to talk" Kirsten said to her husband after he came home the day after the gala.

"Sure" he sat down on one of the big chairs in the living room.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Kirsten blurted out. She hadn´t plan on saying that, but was happy that it was out in the open now.

"Going to tell you what?" Derek questioned and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"That you´re in love with Addison."

Derek´s eyes widened in shock, staring at his wife, not able to get out words.

"I saw you two dancing last night, so did her fiancée by the way" Kirsten explained and tilted her head, looking at him.

"I´m so sorry" Derek sighed and looked down.

"Well, as weird as that may sound, I can´t blame you" she said softly and his head snapped up, looking at her in disbelieve.

"Seriously" she confirmed with a nod "I mean, I knew that you weren´t in love with me. I guess you didn´t. But really, it´s not that I hate you or

something, I get that. So, I hope we can be friends." She finished.

"Uhh, what?"

"You, me, divorce, friends afterwards?"

"S- Sure" Derek still looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Just that you should´ve told me"

…

XXX

"Nick, we need to talk" Addison announced, entering the house. She had gone over this a million of time, worst case scenarios, god she had even made lists. Addison always made lists, for everything and anything, people teased her about that, but as long as Addison had her list, she knew there was not much to worry about.

"So it´s true, huh?"

"What?" Addison looked at Nick in confusion, THIS she hadn´t planned.

"You´re in love with him and not me"

"How did-" she stopped and gave him another confused look.

"You and Derek dancing last night."

"Oh" this didn´t go like she´d expected, not at all. Stalin came closer to a saint than this to planned!

"What the hell were you thinking?! You´re engaged to me!" he yelled at her, making her flinch a little.

"I know that!" well, now it at least came closer to the end of the plan, exactly him yelling and telling her she was wrong was the end of the worst case scenario. She didn´t have an answer now and she didn´t when she put up the plans.

"Then why did you do it?!"

"I-" Addison stopped, she couldn´t possibly tell him the truth, he´d kill her, chop her corpse in pieces and put them in the freezer!

"You what?" his voice started to go back to normal.

Addison let out a heavy sigh and ran her fingers through her auburn colored hair "I love him" she looked at him, betting he´d hit her for that, actually she would do that.

"I guess you can´t choose who to fall in love with"

"I´m sorry" she mumbled, knowing she´d hurt him, hurt him badly. In that second her pager went off. "I´m sorry, this is important"

"No problem, I´ll be gone in the morning, it´s your house anyway" he said and turned around.

"okay" Addison whispered somewhat to herself and made her way out of the door again.

XXX

"Hey, what´s wrong?" Derek walked up to Addison in the cafeteria the next day.

"I got paged last night and haven´t slept in two day and Nick moved out." She looked up at him at the Nick moved out´ part.

"I´m sorry" he said with a low voice and sat down next to her. "Kirsten knew"

Addison looked at him in confusion.

"They saw us dancing"

"Yeah, I know. How did she take it?"

"Very well… she wants us to be friends." He answered looking back at her. "Nick?" he then asked.

"Worst case scenario, list F: yelling, being hurt, moving out and not answering my calls."

"You´ve made six lists?" Derek furrowed his eyebrows together, looking at her in slight amusement.

"15 actually" she answered, a smile showing on her lips.

"I´m sorry" he said, took her hands in his and giving them a light squeeze.

"I know." She gave him a soft smile "Where do we go from here Derek?"

"I don´t know" he admitted and sighed "Dating, getting to know each other. Meaning, taking it slow?"

"Taking it slow it is" she said and smiled at him once again "Like really slow"

"Like really slow" he confirmed, his smile mirroring hers.

"Good, so, you can try asking me out in a few weeks."

"A few weeks?"he eyed her in disbelieve.

"Yeah, you think I´m that easy?"

"No, you´re more the hard-to-get-type" he smirked at her.

"You okay with just being co-workers for a while?" Addison raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to answer.

"Of course, you´re worth the wait."

"I certainly hope so" she smiled at him one last time before getting up and walking away.

Derek watched her making her way out of the cafeteria, _She´s definitely worth the wait. _He smiled to himself.

XXX

"How´s it going with the Misses?" Preston came up behind Derek at the Nurses´ Station.

"She knows" Derek sighed and turned his head to the site, looking at his friend.

"What? Did she catch you guys having sex?" Preston´s eyes widened and he stared at Derek.

"Seriously, since that free porn channel appeared on your TV you expect every woman in the universe wanting to do it with you and then you´re surprised when a pizza delivery girl doesn't go like "Hey, nice apartment, I bet the beds are so comfortable"!"

"This is private man!" he looked shocked at Derek.

"So is what Addison and I are doing!" he shot back.

"So you did it?" Preston raised his eyebrows in slight amusement.

"Gotta work, saving people´s lives!" Derek said and walked away, not willing to tell Preston about his love life. This was something maybe girls did, he felt uncomfortable sharing every detail of his life.

"Come on Derek! I was just kidding!" Preston took a hold of his arm, keeping him from just walking away.

"Fine, but swear you won´t ask anything like that again"

"Yah, I swear. Not spill!"

"Not that much to spill… Kirsten knew from the moment she saw Addison and me dancing at the gala."

"You didn´t even dance at your own wedding… ouch… You guys getting a divorce?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Derek sighed, he knew it was the right thing to do, but he felt horrible about hurting her like that.

"But Addison is engaged." Preston said, pointing out the obvious.

"She told her fiancé"

"She told him? Man, she´d got more balls than you do!" he laughed at Derek.

"He found out like Kirsten did!" Derek replied, somehow justifying not having told Kirsten that he was in love with Addison for weeks.

"I guess that´s for the best, you both have a chance on being with someone you really are in love with"

XXX

"Derek?" he heard Addison´s voice behind him as he left Joe´s and turned around, facing her.

He couldn´t even blink before he found Addison´s lips on his own. Her fingers running through his hair, lightly sucking on his bottom lip.

Addison gasped as he pinned her up against the cold wall behind them, fusing his mouth to hers once again.

"What happened to taking it slow?" Derek whispered. She could feel his hot breath on her lips and slowly opened her eyes again.

"I love you. And taking it slow doesn´t mean no kissing"

"Hmm, you´ve got a point" he smirked and went back to kissing her.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Review Please**


	8. First Date

**First Date**

"Don´t get all that upset!" Callie tried to calm Addison down.

Addison just shot Callie a look and went back throwing clothes out of her big closet. She tried to find something she could wear to her date with Derek. And not just any date, their first date!

"Addison, seriously! He told you he loves you, he wouldn´t care if you´d wear your PJ´s with Winnie Pooh on them!" Callie laughed at the face Addison made, as if she´d just suggested wearing her PJ´s.

"I know, but still!"

"You always freak out before your first date?" Callie asked, throwing Addison a questioning look.

"No! But this is different!" Addison sighed and let herself fall back onto the bed.

"Because it´s Derek?"

"Hmhm" Addison murmured, burying her head under a fluffy pillow.

XXX

"You think I´ll get this tight?" Derek asked his brown Labrador Otis, who was sitting next to him.

Otis just barked in response.

"You might be right" People always made fun of Derek for talking to animals, especially his dogs. He had bought Otis two days after his divorce was official, starting to feel alone in the big house.

"See you later boy" Derek said to the dog and made his way over to the door.

XXX

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. _Derek thought, he´d been standing in front of Addison´s door for at least four minutes, not bringing the courage up to actually knock.

And then he did, slowly and hesitantly.

Addison immediately made her way to the door. She´d been sitting in the living room, just because it was the closest room to the door, and tapping her nails on the table in front of her. She knew this impatience drove people nuts, but she never really cared. She just did it out of habit and being impatient wasn´t the worst thing in the world.

"Hey" Derek greeted, handing her a bouquet of yellow daisies over and slowly eyed her.

Addison was wearing a dark green cocktail dress, which was matching her eyes. She had a brown satin ribbon tied around her waist and a few strands of her auburn colored hair were pulled back with a golden bow, the rest was slightly curled and sprawled over her shoulders and back. All in all she looked more fabulous than ever, he never would´ve thought that she could get any more beautiful.

"You remembered" she breathed out. She had told Derek that her favorite flowers were yellow daisies and he had actually remembered it.

"Of course I did" he gave her a cocky grin and made her laugh.

_You made her laugh, good sign._

"Thank you" she said once the laughs had subsided.

"Ready to go?" Derek offered her his arm and she took it.

"Always" Addison smiled at him while they made their way over to his car.

XXX

"Hmm, dinner was great" Addison gave Derek a smile when they were walking out of _Allessandro´s_, an Italian restaurant Derek had picked out.

"Well, I hope you´ll enjoy the next step."

"Next step?"she furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I don´t know how to call it" he laughed "I´m going to take you to a place you´ll hopefully enjoy."

"Ohhhh, where?" Addison looked at him in anticipation, looking like a little kid on Christmas eve, which derek thought was just the cutest thing.

"Nope, I won´t tell you"

"Come on! I promise I´ll make it up to you" she purred.

"As great as that sounds, still, no"

"Why not?" Addison asked, sounding like a three year old, who didn´t get candy when he wanted it.

"Because it´s a surprise!"

"I hate surprises" she pouted and put on her puppy face, hoping to get him to tell her where he was taking her.

"Don´t be so impatient, you´ll like it!" Derek replied, quickly pecking her lips.

XXX

"A ferry boat?" Addison raised and gave Derek a questioning look. For heaven´s sake, they were on a ferry and she had no idea what kinda surprise that should be.

"I figured" he moved closer towards her, but his hands on the railing she was leaning against, trapping her. "Since we´re both from New York and I loved the ferry boats back there, you might enjoy it as well. Plus, as a special gift, you have me" Derek gave her a cocky grin.

"Hmm, I might enjoy that special gift you were talking about" she grinned, before capturing his bottom lip between hers, kissing him.

"You don´t like my beloved ferry boats?" Derek pouted after pulling back from the kiss. "I mean, look at the view" he pointed at the coast, which was colored in all shades of red.

Addison turned around in his arms, looking at the sea and the parts of Seattle she was seeing. "You know what? It could grow on me"

"Good to know" Derek buried his nose in her hair, inhalling the scent of mango and yasmin.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I hope you´re all happy now!

Addek candy cotton fluff! YAYs

And not even a cliffie! I am so proud of myself right now cocky grin

So, I "forced" my grandma to watch GA… some old epi.

And she thinks Addison is pretty and Mer looks (and I quote) "Like a crack whore" seriously, my grandma said crack whore! LMAO

Me "Derek will choose Mer"

She "Why are we still watching that crap?"

So, as I said in my other fic, no writing for a while.

Please be understanding, personal problems to take care of.


	9. Evening isn t over yet

**Author´s Note**: Sorry I didn´t upate in so long guys, but I was busy and wrote another story (The Place That I Call Home). Hope the squee will make up for the wait :)

**WARNING: SQUEE! DON´T LIKE, DON´T READ**!

Thankies to Emily (McDreamy´s Gurl) who wrote this chap with me! Thankssssss, you´re awesome!

**And that´s what happens after the date...**

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Derek asked as they walked off the ferry.

"I did, thanks for the great evening" Addison smiled at him, thinking of how great the evening had been.

"You're very welcome" he smiled, his hand searching for hers shyly.

She took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

He quickly looked sideways at her before sighing contenly "So..."

"So?" Addison raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"Nothing" he laughed, shaking his head.

"Okay" she quickly pecked his cheek.

Derek slowed down his steps before standing still and turning to her.

Addison questionly raised an eyebrow at him.

Instead of saying something, he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his.

She quickly kissed him back, running her tongue along his bottom lip.

Derek parted his lips, immediately massaging her tongue with his.

Addison moaned into the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him closer.

He moved his head a little to the side and rested his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

She let her hand travel down his chest.

He moaned softly into her mouth "Lets go home" he breathed against her lips.

Addison slowly opened her eyes, giving him a seductive smile.

Derek smiled mischievously back at her and taped his lips on hers again.

Once the kiss ended, she took his hand and pulled him with her towards his car.

"In a hurry aren't we?" he laughed, opening the car door for her after he unlocked it.

"I never said that I wasn´t" she grinned, getting in the car.

He smiled and pecked her lips, quickly making his way to the other side of the car before he climbed into the driver's seat.

"I love you" she said during the drive and turned her head to the side to look at him.

"I love you too" he said, taking his eyes off the road to look at her.

"Look at the road" Addison laughed after he almost hit a tree.

„Then stop distracting me" he laughed, looking through the window infront of him.

"Oh and how am I doing that?" she raised her eyebrows.

"You're always doing that"

"How would I do that?!"

"By looking this hot"

Addison laughed and blushed slightly "Why thank you"

"Welcome" he chuckled, leaning in to quickly peck her cheek.

"Look at the road" she warned in a mothery tone.

"I am watching road. Don't question my driving qualities"

"I always do that" she grinned.

At her frontdoor step, Derek captured her lips immediately, giving her no time to find her keys and get inside.

After a moment she pulled away slightly to fish her key out of her purse and unlock the door.

Derek quickly taped his lips to hers again, letting his hands wander over her body.

Addison moaned into the kiss, stepping inside the house.

He shut the door, hoisting her up against it, all the while not breaking the kiss.

She quickly pushed his jacket over his shoulder and started to unbutton his shirt at a teasingly slow pace.

He instead, almost ripped the buttons of her blouse, ravishing the exposed skin.

"Who´s in a hurry now?" Addison laughed, pushing the last button of his shirt through the hole.

"I want you now" Derek breathed his response on her skin while unclasping her bra.

She threw his shirt on the floor, placing hot kisses on his pulse point while unbuckling his belt.

After he threw her bra on the hardwooden floor, he started bringing down the zipper of her skirt as fast as he could.

Addison pulled his jeans down, leaving him only in his boxers and brought her lips to his again.

He captured her lips again, his hands playing with the lace of her panties.

She kissed him passionatly, their tongues dueling in her mouth while she grinded her hips against his.

He moaned into her mouth, titling her up against the wall until she straddled his hips.

"Bedroom?" she asked breathlessly, giving him a seductive smile.

"Yes" he whispered back, letting her down to her feet again.

Addison pulled him upstairs, kissing him sensually.

Derek quickly stumbled after her on the stairs.

The door burst open as they made their way over to her bed.

He softly pushed her back on the bed, covering her body with his.

Addison moaned and pulled him closer, running her fingers up and down his stomach, then slowly let them travel south.

Derek breathed heavily, kissing up and down her neck.

She moved her hands down his boxers, massaging him through the fabric.

He moaned loudly against her skin, quickly fusing his lips on hers.

Addison pushed her hips off the matress, slamming them against his.

Derek ran his hand over her stomach and slowly pulled down her panties.

She moaned weakly into the kiss, the need she felt for him becoming unbearable.

He teasingly ran his hands up and down her thighs before moving his hands up higher.

Addison broke away from the kiss, moaning loudly.

He sucked on her pulse point, slowly pushing his finger in her.

Her eyes snapped open, looking into his intensely "Derek" she breathed out, knowing she couldn´t take much of this.

Derek pushed a second finger in while moving his lips to her chest.

Addison arched her back, subconciously pushing herself further into him as she moaned loudly.

He started curling up his fingers inside of her, spilling kisses over her chest.

She felt herself getting closer and closer and her eyes drifted shut.

He sucked in the soft skin between her breasts, increasing the pace of his fingers.

Addison clenched her muscles around his fingers as she gave into her pleasure.

He kept on moving his fingers until he was sure she was done, smiling as he moved up his face and kissed her cheek "Enjoyed that babe?"

"Oh god yes" she breathed, kissing him quickly.

"Great" he mumbled, kissing her back.

Addison pulled him on top, kissing him passionatly.

He kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her body.

Addison wrapped one leg around his, pulling him closer.

"Addi" he breathed.

He trailled his kisses lower, kissing up and down her neck and chest.

She moaned loudly, pushing his boxers off his hips.

He placed his lips back on hers, settling above her as he entered her.

Addison let out a staggered breath, her eyes fluttering closed.

Derek waited until she adjusted to him before beginning to rock his hips.

She moaned and threw her head back against the pillow

Slowly he thrusted in and out of her before beginning to rock at a steady pace.

"Derek" she called out in a heated whisper, clenching all her muscles to draw him in further

Derek moaned out loudly, thrusting deeper.

Addison´s breath started to become labored as she brought her other leg up.

He lifted her hips from the mattress, moving his body faster.

She moaned loudly, her nails digging into his back.

He sucked on her neck, leaving a red mark behind.

She practically slammed her hips against his and felt herself getting closer.

Derek moaned her name loudly, sneaking his hand between their bodies.

Addison pulled him down, kissing him passionatly, while moving her hips faster.

He kissed her back heatedly, rubbing his fingers over her clit.

She broke away from the kiss and called out "Oh my god, Derek"

"Like that?" he grinned.

Her eyes opened and she started into his, feeling the tension in her veins building up further.

Derek started rubbing her faster while moving his hips quicker.

Screaming our in pleasure she came and clenched all her muscles around him.

He kept moving his fingers until she was done, still pumping slowly as he hadn't come yet.

Addison was still breathing heavily, flipping them over so she was on top.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"What?" she breathed seductivly.

"What cha doin?"

"What do you think?" she raised his eyebrow and moved her hips.

"Hmm" he smiled, looking up at her.

Addison moved in a quick pace, kissing his chest.

He moaned loudly, closing his eyes.

She rocked her hips back and forth, bringing her lips up to his.

Derek sucked on her bottom lip, feeling himself close to the edge.

Addison clenched all her muscles around him, moving faster and harder.

He threw his head back, moaning her name loudly as he felt himself come.

Once he was done she rolled them over.

"Thank you" he breathed out.

"You´re welcome" she laughed and pecked his lips sensually.

He smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you" she whispered when they pulled apart.

"I love you too baby." Derek whispered back.

He pecked her lips a few times before falling next to her on the bed.

She cuddled into his site.

"What now?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Sleep?" she asked "or anything else in mind?"

"You tell me"

"Derek" Addison whined "I asked you, so answer me"

"I don't know"

"Then sleep it is"

"Okay"

"Nighty night" she kissed him quickly.

"Night babe" he pecked her lips, slipping the sheets over them.

**THE END  
no, just kidding, but I COULD stop here... should I or do you want me to continue???**

**GIMME!**


	10. A Case Of You

_In memory of Mandy and Maria.  
Rest In Peace._

**Author´s Note:** So, the lyrics might not fit, but I just love this song too much to not use it. Just downloaded the soundtrack of "Practical Magic".

Has anyone watched that???? Did ya like it?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did they´d still be AddisonandDerek and not Addison and Derek, the divorced couple who pretty much hates each other. I don´t even own the song! Wish I did though.

**A Case Of You**

_Just before our love got lost you said  
__I am as constant as a northern star  
__And I said, constant in the darkness  
__Wheres that at?  
__If you want me Ill be in the bar_

The next day at the hospital wasn´t eventful for either Addison because all that was on their mind were not their patients or how to torture their interns like one might think. Their thoughts were focused on the last night and evening they had spent together.

Yes this night was even responsible for the door incident, like the interns jokingly called it. Addison ran right against the door, the door then swung open and hit the chief of surgery, Richard Webber.

"What the hell has gotten into you today?!" and this wasn´t the first time either Addison or Derek had heard this today.

_On the back of a cartoon coaster  
__In the blue tv screen light  
__I drew a map of canada  
__Oh canada  
__And your face sketched on it twice_

"Twenty bucks says she screwed Shepherd." Alex said, looking at his friends.

"You´re just such an asshole." Izzie rolled her eyes. She liked Addison Montgomery, after all, she worked with her every day.

"Still you slept with me." Alex gave her a cocky grin.

"For god´s sake, shut up! I can´t hear what they´re saying!" Christina gave them an annoyed look, pointing at Addison and Derek.

"Yang, you in?"

"Yeah" she said quickly, looking back at the two attending, or where they stood before. "Damn it! I missed it!"

"You´re such horrible people!" Izzie exclaimed and walked away.

"Bambi, what about you?" Both Alex and Christina looked over at George O´Malley.

George had to think for a moment, he was pretty sure that something had happened between the two doctors, but he wouldn´t bet on it "I´m in." he finally sighed, putting a 20 dollar bill on the table.

_Oh you are in my blood like holy wine  
__Oh and you taste so bitter but you taste so sweet  
__Oh I could drink a case of you  
__I could drink a case of you darling  
__And I would still be on my feet  
__Oh Id still be on my feet_

At lunch Addison and Derek sat at a table and were talking when Preston walked up to them.

"Hey, did you know there´s more money on what you did last night than on any racing horse in the entire country?" he was amused about this situation, Seattle Grace really was the most chatty hospital he had ever seen.

"What?!" Addison looked at him like he was completely out of his mind. Why would anybody bet on them? And why would they even suspect something had happened between them?

"Well since you´ve both not really been anywhere near good at hiding that you´re more than just friendly colleagues, they have bets on what happened." Preston explained, glad he wasn´t the center of everyone´s attention, like it was when he had begun to work at Seattle Grace.

"What are they betting on?" Derek laughed, he couldn´t understand why Addison was getting this anxious about everything. She could just roll her eyes at his question, a part of her still curious about the bets.

Preston grinned and bit the insides of his cheeks before answering his friends question "on either you had sex or not. And I gotta tell you, there are only like 40 dollars saying that you didn´t."

"Seriously?!" Addison couldn´t believe this, blushing as she only thought of what all the people, and especially the nurses, were gossiping behind their backs. Preston just nodded in return, he couldn´t hide his amusement about Addison´s reaction anymore. And neither could Derek. They burst out in laughed, though Derek quickly stopped when Addison shot him a warning glance.

"Honey, it´s not like they never would have found out about this." He tried to hide how much he wanted to laugh at the sour face she made, but knew she still noticed it.

"How can´t that not bother you?!" yes, she didn´t get him at all.

"So it bothers you that they know you´re with me?" the amusement had vanished out of his face and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"No! But it bothers me that you´re not even divorced! People don´t even the both of us are seperated! When you hear the gossip you probably just think 'well, this new attending from New York is quite a slut and the wicked witch of the east who wrecked a marriage'!" Addison knew it was lik this and she had left New York for a reason, she wanted a new start and this was probably the last thing she needed right now. Preston leaned back in his chair, feeling uncomfortable, but he guessed if he´d try to go they would both yell at him.

"Addison, you know it´s not like that." Derek could get why she was so upset about this, but he didn´t want to hide their relationship.

"Yes, I know, but they don´t! And this is my point! We haven´t told anyone and we could get into trouble for this." Addison had read the 'rules' the staff of Seattle Grace had to follow and not getting involved with colleagues was one of the things they weren´t allowed to, though pretty much no one follwed the rules anyway, especially this one.

"Maybe you´re right." He sighed. Derek wanted to shout from the rooftops that he was with Addison. He had never expirienced this kind of love before.

"Thanks. So we keep this private for a little while longer, alright? And I mean all of us." She gave Preston a look.

"Hey! I have no friends besides you two anyway! Who would I tell then?"

"Okay, thank you." Addison hated keeping her relationship private, but they had to.

_Oh I am a lonely painter  
__I live in a box of paints  
__Im frightened by the devil  
__And Im drawn to those ones that aint afraid  
__I remember that time that you told me, you said  
__Love is touching souls  
__Surely you touched mine  
__Cause part of you pours out of me  
__In these lines from time to time_

"Addison?" she looked up and saw Richard Webber standing in front of her, still a bump on the forhead from when she had hit him with the door earlier.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you, could you come to my office in ten minutes?" Richard raised his eyebrows at the woman in front of him, waitning for an answer.

"Sure, I´ll be there as soon as I filled out the chart." Addison pointed at the chart on the desk and gave him a smile before he left.

About ten minutes later Addison quickly walked down the hall to the chief´s office. She had no idea what this was about, so she was just going for 'wait and see'.

Before she had even reached the door Addison saw Derek walking towards her and her jaw dropped, now she knew what this was about. Addison felt as if she would have a heart attack any second and just stared at him in disbelieve.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Derek asked her smiling. Obviously he still hadn´t realized anything. _Men. _Was all Addison could think about this.

"Richard asked me to come." She said, pointing out what this talk would be about.

"No, he asked me to—" then she knew he had realized what this was about. "No, this can´t be, right? What the hell do we do?"

"I don´t know! But probably go in! He can see us talking. Let´s just see how it goes. Maybe he has no idea." _Hope dies last. _She thought to herself, closing her eyes briefly before entering the roomy office, the walls filled with endless bookshelves.

"Come in, come in." Of course Richard Webber knew about what was going on between his attendings, after all, he was the chief and had to know everything about everyone. But he decided to have a little fun of his own at first.

When Addison and Derek had taken a seat in front of the chief –it felt like getting ordered to the principal at school, including the butterflies in the stomach- he started talking "So, since you two are my attenings, well, two of them, I have to tell you about this first. There will be harder punishment for anyone who gets involved with a colleague." Richard took a moment to look at them. Addison shifted uncomfortably, probably already thinking about where she could work after getting fired and Derek. Richard had to do his best not to start laughing at the expression on the young man´s face. Pure horror, as if he had just seen a ghost. "Since this Syphillis outbreak we have to be more careful and strikt about those things, as you two probably understand." Both of them nodded.

Addison wanted to kick herself. This was the reason Richard had asked them to come. Maybe it was the best thing to just tell him about the relationship she and Derek had. She looked over at Derek and he caught her glance. Addison sighed and turned back to the chief, who just raised his eyebrows.

"Okay." She plastered on a smile and nodded. She would just quit then, everything for being with Derek. Well, she would quit if anyone would find out.

"You´re really willing to sacrifice your job?!" Richard called after her as she had just gotten up to leave.

Addison turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"Of course I know about the two of you! I mean, you think I´m really getting that old?!" Addison once again looked at Derek and then back at the chief.

"Does this mean I´m fired?" she spoke her mind. Addison didn´t know what else to say. She was sure she was fired, why wouldn´t he fire her?

"No, of course you´re not fired. You´re the best in your field and besides, not so awful to be around." Both Addison and Derek sighed in relieve and she gave Richard a smile.

"Under one condition." He continued.

"Whatever it is!" they said at the same time.

"Nothing can happen in the hospital!"

"No, of course not." Addison shook her head.

"Okay. You can both go now."

_Oh you are in my blood like holy wine  
__And you taste so bitter but you taste so sweet  
__Oh I could drink a case of you  
__I could drink a case of you darling  
__Still Id be on my feet  
__And still be on my feet_

"Thank god!"Addison sighed once they had walked out of the big hospital building in silence.

"Gosh I really thought I have to start looking for another job!"

"Yeah me too." Addison turned around so she was looking at Derek. She was so relieved that Richard didn´t fire them or anything. And she could see he was too.

"You want to come to my place?" he asked, pushing a strand of her auburn out of her face.

"Yeah, I´d like that." Addison laughed and pulled him down the way to her car.

"We could play Scrabble." Derek nuzzled into her hair, wrapping his arms around her.

"Or something else…" Addison pointed out, looking at him suggestively.

_I met a woman  
__She had a mouth like yours  
__She knew your life  
__She knew your devils and your deeds  
__And she said  
__Color go to him, stay with him if you can  
__Oh but be prepared to bleed  
__Oh but you are in my blood youre my holy wine  
__Oh and you taste so bitter, bitter and so sweet  
__Oh I could drink a case of you darling  
__Still Id be on my feet__Id still be on my feet  
__Mmmmmmm_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, is ANYONE pleased with my update? Probably my longest!  
**GIMME!**


	11. Maybe I'm Amazed

**A/N: **Soooo I know this took a while but it's the last chapter for this fic.

**Disclaimer: **Sue me and you'll sleep with the fische (yhyh don't own em)

Song "Maybe I'm Amazed" by Jem (was in the season 1 finale of The OC)

For Emily & Zoe (aren't I nice?)

**Maybe I'm Amazed**

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Love Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Love You  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Pulled Me Out Of Time  
And Hung Me On A Line  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You_

Months had passed ever since Addison and Derek had announced that they were a couple, now it was official. No more sneaking around and no more hiding and both of them were happy about this.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Derek wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" She smiled and turned around to face him.

"Well, then you'll be having dinner with me. Does that sound acceptable?" He raised his eyebrows at her questionably.

"Of course, where?"

"That's gonna be a surprise." When he saw that she was about to protest he quickly continued "And yes, I know that you hate surprises but I promise you'll love this one."

"Hmm, I hope you're right, for your sake." Addison pecked his lips, secretly knowing that she would probably love what he had planned. She couldn't deny the fact that he could take her camping and she'd love it. Of course there was absolutely no way she would ever tell him this. Addison wasn't keen on sleeping in the woods.

"Trust me, I'm always right." Derek gave her a cocky grin. "So, dinner at six?"

"Of course. Pick me up then?" They still hadn't moved in together since neither Addison or Derek were ever pleased with the same house they had been looking at the past couple of months and it was driving her insane.

"I will." He smiled and pecked her lips. "I have a surgery, so see you tonight?"

"Yeah, see you then." Addison quickly kissed him, before watching him walk down the hall. She smiled happily, looking forward to tonight, even though she didn't like surprises. Derek was clearly an exception when it came to that.

_Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe I'm A Lonely Girl  
Who's In The Middle Of Something  
That She Doesn't Really Understand  
Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe You're The Only Man  
Who Could Ever Help Me  
Baby Won't You Help Me Understand_

Later that night Derek stood in front of Addison's door, waiting for her to open as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. One new message. He flipped it open and a smile appeared on his face. _'Good luck for tonight, hopefully you're not gonna need it. –Preston' _Yeah, hopefully he wasn't going to need any luck. What if she would… And then he was startled out of his thoughts as Addison opened the door and smiled widely.

"Hey." She was wearing a red strapless dress that hugged every curve of her body. Her hair was slightly curled and she looked breathtaking.

"Hey yourself." He smiled and pecked her lips. "Nice dress."  
"Why thank you." Addison smiled "Glad you approve." They made their way to his car and drove to the restaurant.

"Ohhh you're taking me to Alessandro's?" She smiled widely. This was where he had taken her to their first date.

"Yeah I am." Derek was feeling slightly nervous as they entered the restaurant.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing his tense behavior.

"Nothing." He smiled at her, trying to convince her and trying to tell himself that there was nothing to be nervous about.

"Okay." Both of them took their seats.

_Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe I'm A Lonely Girl  
Who's In The Middle Of Something  
That She Doesn't Really Understand  
Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe You're The Only Man  
Who Could Ever Help Me  
Baby Won't You Help Me Understand_

After a lovely dinner Derek and Addison walked through Seattle, he had told her he wanted to take her somewhere else and Addison was excited about whatever he had planned. She had thought he would only take her out for dinner but as they stopped in front of a sky scraper she raised an eyebrow at him. "Why did you stop?"

"Because" He opened the door for her so she could step inside "We are going up there."

"And what for?" Addison questioned. But still walked in-

"You'll see." Derek gave her his trademark smile as they entered the elevator.

"You're not gonna kill me, are you?" She joked.

"And why would I take you out for dinner before that?" He chuckled.

"Well, so it won't be that obvious." Addison shrugged and left the elevator when the doors dinged open, realizing that they were up on the roof. "Oh, a viewfinder!" She grinned, obviously Derek had remembered that she loved them. He laughed at her excitement "Yeah, I took you here before, remember?"

"Yeah, you said that this is better than the Empire State Building and I disagreed back then and I still do. Besides the Empire State Building is higher than this one." She pointed out.

"Ah, so you wanna leave then?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up, of course not, the view is still beautiful." She walked over to him again.

"Good thing you don't. That would pretty much ruin my plan."

"Hmm so there's more?"

"Of course there's more." Addison smiled and turned to look at the city again. It was a beautiful night and she couldn't be happier.

"Addison, I love you more than anything in this world. I never would have thought that it is possible to love someone as much as I love you. But you have shown me the wonders of love and I want to spend my entire life with you. Come what may, I will always love you, until my dying day." Derek looked at her, she had turned around after the first sentence and now looked at him wide-eyed.  
"Marry me Addison Montgomery." He got on one knee and took the ring out of his pocket. Addison was still looking at him in shock, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she also kneeled down and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked once they pulled away.

"Of course it's a yes!" Addison smiled.

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You're With Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Leave You  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Help Me Sing My Song  
Right Me When I'm Wrong  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You_

_xxx_

So, that was it, last chapter. Klappe zu Affe tot (yep, I also hate this, but it popped into my head) Loved it, hated it?  
**GIMME... btw, want an epilogue?**


End file.
